Episodes:Episode 006
episode six: Araya turned bad Araya: omg Fisk: ? Araya: there's a nazi in my underwear Bashe: SHOOT HIM Araya: *is handed the batgun* thx Araya shoots the nazi Nazi: MEIN LEBEN Bashe: LOLOLO Bashe: hey were's Lucy and Sheila Fisk: they went out Araya: heh, just the boys today JudgeDredd has joined channel #fisk_maps JudgeDredd: I AM THE LAW Fisk: heh Bashe: ORLY JudgeDredd: ya Bashe: I'm gonna go get some kool-aid Araya: JUDGE DREDD WAS GAY JudgeDredd: no u Fisk: I kinda liked it Araya: IT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD ROB SCHNeIDER IT WASN'T A COMDEY JudgeDredd: oh yeah Kirby has joined channel #fisk_maps Kirby: LET'S GO RACING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fisk: no Kirby: aww... Araya: ARGH my bass broke I can't play music Kirby: man that sucks Araya: SLAAAAAAYER Kirby: I'm awaiting your new album August 8 Araya: it's gonna rock. Like Seasons in the Abyss and God Hates Us All Kirby: I sure hope I love you guys Fisk: likewise JudgeDredd: I AM THE LAW Kirby: k Ryan has joined channel #fisk_maps Ryan: I HAVE THE POWER OF POOP Fisk: hey Ryan Ryan: omg my mom hit my dad in the face Fisk: that stupid bitch Ryan: ya Araya: KEKEKE Kirby: hey Araya are you like stoned Araya: no I just farted Ryan: that's my line you fat fuck Araya: WHAT? DIE! Araya uses batgun on Ryan Ryan: jesus cock that hurt Fisk: hey Araya watch your fire! Araya: I AM NOT FAT Ryan: lol ya Araya: BITCH Araya uses the batgun again Ryan: ow fuck I'm leaving Ryan has left channel #fisk_maps (araya is gay) JudgeDredd: I AM THE LAW Fisk: okay Araya: LOL POOP Fisk: dude just shut up you're annoying the hell out of me Araya: oh what did I do this time wah wah wah Kirby: don't be gay Araya: where's Bashe with that kool-aid? Fisk: hmmm...good point, let me look for him Fisk goes to the kitchen to find no one Fisk: hmmm... Fisk goes into Lucy's room to spot Bashe sniffing Lucy's worn heels Bashe: um...I can explain Fisk: YOU FUCKING FREAK Fisk chucks Bashe out the window Fisk: -o Bashe Bashe: ow fuck Araya: wtf I just saw Bashe go out the window Kirby: owies Fisk: I don't want to talk about it, EVER Bashe: *reenters the room* hi Fisk: Bashe...I just cannot understand what has happened to you. When you first started to use this channel you were just a cool guy but now you're all like fucked in the head Bashe: I'M JUST SOOOOO HORNY I HAVEN'T JERKED IN LIKE TWO WEEKS Fisk: O_O TOO MUCH INFORMATION Bashe: sorry but it's true Fisk: dude...just...good god Bashe: sorry I guess I shouldn't have said that Fisk: YOU GUESS? Araya: lol gay Bashe: shut the fuck up you stupid Chilean retard Araya: NO Kirby: poooooooooooooooooop Bashe: man my cock hurts Fisk: NOW HONESTLY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I MEAN JESUS CHRIST JUST NO Fisk: www.lucysfeet.com/members/lucy-dangling.mpg Fisk: now GO JERK Bashe: did you just pull that link out of your ass Fisk: NO IT'S REAL Bashe: oh lol k Bashe: *clicks link, it's actually tubgirl* NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bashe: *vomit* Araya: hahaha fag Bashe: FUCK YOU Bashe bashes Araya's face in Araya: ow, my fucking jaw is in my throat Kirby: lol Araya: *fixes jaw* that's it, punk Araya kicks Bashe in the babymakers Bashe: JESUS COCK Bashe falls over in pain Araya: I'M THE WINNER!!!!!1 Bashe: no Bashe uses the Wolf3d chaingun on Araya Araya: UGH, MEIN GOTT IN HIMMELL!!!!11 Bashe: yes, I killed him Araya: FOOLED YOU HOMO Araya smashes his broken bass over Bashe's head Bashe: OW FUCK Bashe grabs his head in extreme pain Araya: I'M BETTER THAN ALL!! WORSHIP ME!!! Fisk: all right, enough Araya was kicked from channel #fisk_maps by Fisk (wrong place to be fighting) Bashe was kicked from channel #fisk_maps by Fisk (wrong place to be fighting) Kirby: lololo Lucy has joined channel #fisk_maps Sheila has joined channel #fisk_maps Fisk: +o Lucy, +o Sheila Sheila: thanks sweetie Lucy: so what's up? Fisk: ugh, it's Bashe again Lucy: man, that kid...*goes into room* Lucy: wtf? why does it smell like Bashe in here? Fisk: you don't wanna know Lucy: go ahead, tell me Fisk PMing Lucy: he smelled your shoes Lucy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!??!?!?!????!?!!??!?!!!!!? Fisk: told ya Lucy: THAT FUCKING CREEP! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!! Sheila: what happen? Fisk: somebody set Lucy up the bomb Bashe has joined channel #fisk_maps Bashe: yo Fisk sorry about the fight OH hey lucy and sheila Lucy: YOU LITTLE FUCKING PUNK I'M GOING TO DISEMBOWEL YOU Bashe: um...hi? Lucy frantically tears open Bashe and starts throwing his innards all around the place Kirby: wow, just wow Sheila: o_o Fisk: whoa Lucy: *heavily breathing* I FUCKING TOLD YOU Bashe: wow...my intestines are in my hand...*dies* Fisk: dude...you killed Bashe Lucy: WELL WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO Fisk: um...rough him up a bit? Lucy: WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SO EMBARRASSED I COULD JUST KILL MYSELF!! DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THAT!? NO YOU DIDN'T!!! Fisk: Lucy calm down it's going to be okay Lucy: *sniff* NO IT'S NOT!!! *runs to her room crying* Fisk: wow, just wow Kirby: one time I far- Fisk: HORRIBLE timing, Kirby Sheila: someone should go talk to her Bashe: I...can...do that Fisk: I thought you died Bashe: nah, I just need some tape and I'll be good Kirby: heh 20 minutes later Bashe: sweet...okay, now I'm going to go talk to Lucy Fisk: good luck, dude Bashe: *goes into her room, she is still crying loudly* Fisk: well...now what? Kirby: LET'S GO RACING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fisk: no Kirby: goldurnit Sheila: why do you always want to "GO RACING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kirby: just some joke Sheila: oh Fisk: heh Kirby: well, jizzvomit... Araya has joined channel #fisk_maps Araya: I REIGN SUPREME!! WORSHIP ME Sheila: not this again Araya: I HAVE THE ULTIMATE STREMF Fisk: shut up Araya: orite kekekeke ^_^ Kirby: that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Araya: well ur ghey Kirby: no u Araya: LOLO Sheila: dorks Kibry: hey baby, I'm not a dork! Sheila: oh, you...*kiss* Kirby: ...if I had a cock, it'd be like stone Sheila: um...*slap* Kirby: jizzvomit Araya: LET'S GO RACING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fisk: god dammit NO Kirby: fine, everyone idle Fisk: k 1 hour later Fisk: heh Kirby: heh Araya: heh Sheila: heh JudgeDredd: heh Fisk: is Bashe still in there with Lucy? Bashe: *reentering Fisk's room* I have returned Fisk: so how's Lucy Bashe: she's feeling a lot better, but she wanted to sleep Fisk: oh, heh Lucy is now known as Lucy|nap Fisk: there we go Bashe: guys...I really apologize for my rude behavior the past couple of days...I've been a huge pervert and wouldn't stop. I also picked a fight with the friggen lead singer of Slayer, heh...I'm really sorry I acted like this but life's just been really weird lately Fisk: hey, it's okay bud...we all go through changes Bashe: yeah but I'm 16 Fisk: orite Sheila: I forgive you, sweetheart Sheila: *kiss* Bashe: why...thanks *blush* Araya: heh, blush Kirby: ANAL TEETH JudgeDredd: I AM THE LAW Bashe: one time I farted it was funny everyone: ROFL the ent